


*blushes* *hides abs* -Kyouhaba

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: The Seijhomohoes [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY VI LOVE YOU, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, RAY HERE YOU GO I DID IT I HOPE IT IVES UP TO WHAtEVER THE HELL YOU THOUGHT THIS'D END UP AS, Zodiac-element au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: I was given the prompt *blushes* *hides abs* and did Kyouhaba for my friend Vi's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [THE_HERO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/gifts).



> Thanks THE_HERO for some of the plot you were a huge help!  
> My tumblrs are avien-writes and cheetahleopard
> 
> (there's brief catcalling mention It's only a couple of lines and if that makes you uncomfortable skip from "The peacefulness was shattered" to "Kentarou can feel Shigeru's")

Kentarou… doesn’t have dysphoria, per say. 

He enjoys wearing skirts, he enjoys wearing pants.

Of course, wearing skirts isn’t  _ socially acceptable  _ (can you tell how hard Ken and I are rolling our eyes?) so he finds the perfect blend of “feminine” and “masculine” in jeans that are comfortable and somewhat-tight shirts that are looser around his midsection than his arms.

He’s comfortable in his body, so he doesn’t have dysphoria… per say.

He’s incredibly uncomfortable when  _ other people _ point out his features.

This isn’t usually so much a problem. He doesn’t have a fan club like Tooru or Shigeru does. 

(“You should”

“Huh” Kentarou grunts, rolling over to face Shigeru, who’s lightly been tracing patterns into Kentarou’s bare back.

“Have a fan club, I mean.” Shigeru pauses, considering, “Although, if you had a fan club  _ I  _ would get jealous.”

“You… would get jealous?” Kentarou has no trouble imagining the somewhat-petty boy jealous. But jealous because of him?

“I’d be worse than you, probably.” And when Kentarou had gotten jealous earlier, it had led, one thing to another, them to find themselves lying here, comfortable and trustingly laid bare to each other between Shigeru’s sheets, warm and safe.)

 

He doesn’t usually get catcalled.

 

(The only time Kentarou had been catcalled: 

Kentarou scuffs the ground with his shoe, waiting for Shigeru to finish up with whatever the hell his captain duties were.

The winds blowing past him in individual streams that he doesn’t want to disrupt by shifting his arms so he lets them hang by his sides. It’s a fine almost-summer-like day, with stray leaves and freshly-mowed grass being blown gently away from him, the breeze combating the sun to make it pleasantly warm. There’s a few stray shouts of delight and giggles of laughter of some children, maybe around 5 or 7 years old playing with a puppy and drawing hopscotch with chalk a few yards away at the entrance to the park.

He’s well aware that some of the heat in the air is miising. Well, not missing- more like dampened. He knows that that absence of heat points to night or even afternoon showers, and he hopes no one will be put off by them.

It’s the perfect atmosphere. He wouldn’t mind sitting here and people watching, just enjoying the weather, for a few hours with Shigeru. Maybe a people watching date? Shigeru would probably enjoy that.

The peacefulness of the air is broken by the whistles of a girl and a boy, maybe her brother? “Damnnnnn lookit those arms I wanna piece!” the girl calls, slight confident smirk adorning her features.

And then the boy next to her makes an hourglass motion with his hands, “And the be-a-u-tay behind him!”  okay I have never been catcalled and have no idea how this part turned out . 

Kentarou can feel Shigeru’s constantly cold- as though always wet- fingers wrap around his elbow with a slight tug. 

“Ken~” he begins sweetly, “let’s leave these asses who couldn’t find anything better with their lives to do than yell uselessly into the void.”

“Hey!” the cat-callers bark angrily, as Shigeru continues under his breath, only for Kentarou to hear.

“It’s alright I’m used to it. Let’s just go.”)

 

So when it’s just Shigeru and Kentarou left in their after their captain-vice-captain meeting, Kentarou wasn’t at all expecting what happened.

He just pulls his shirt over his head, being careful not to dry out the material so much that it burns.

He thinks of his to do list for the rest of the evening. Homework, dinner, Shigeru, sleep, more homework, lights out… Hm he probably needs to get eggs-

Kentarou is shocked out of his thoughts by Shigeru’s voice, calm tone contrasting the wistful, almost hungry look on his face as he sits on one of the benches, waiting for Kentarou to get dressed so they can go to dinner. He’s sitting with one leg crossed over the other, elbow propped on the lifted knee and hand supported utop a slightly curled fist.

“I  _ really _ like your abs.” 

Kentarou nearly chokes on air as he turns bright red, Shiger smiling into his palm at Kentarou’s expression as Kentarou flushes even deeper crimson and pulls on his shirt to hide his abs.

“Says you.”

Shigeru laughs, carefree with the butterflies rising fro his stomach. He knows Kentarou well enough to hear the, “the most beautiful person I know.” that Kentarou is to embarassed to verbalize. 

“Love you too~”

 

_ Forever, _

_ And Always. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please comment?


End file.
